Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
The Soldier is a crazed patriot from America's heartland. Tough, durable, and well-armed, he is capable on both offense and defense and a great starter class to get familiar with the game. Being xenophobic and jingoistic, he has an extreme hatred of foreigners such as French and Scottish people (despite enjoying The Art of War which has Chinese origins and most of his own teammates being foreigners) and hippies. The Soldier is well known for his spectacular rocket jump. In defiance of all common sense and judgment, the Soldier can detonate a rocket at his feet and launch himself skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldier to pop up in unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scout's double jump. The two grenades on the Soldier's character model cannot be used unless the player finishes the Kamikaze taunt, which can only be used when the Equalizer or the Escape Plan are equipped. While most if not all of the characters in Team Fortress 2 are mentally unstable, he is one of the two that seem to be completely insane (Along with the Pyro). This is demonstrated in his Meet the Team video where he talks to the heads of decapitated BLU mercenaries, his "friends" who are cardboard cutouts that he talks to in TF2 comic Grordbort`s Crash, and hoarding Captain Dan's soup in his home in WAR! comic. He also "claims" his name is Mr. "Jane Doe" despite that name being used for unidentified corpses of women, instead of John Doe, the male equivalent. In the Shadow Boxers comic he is shown to believe his entire team consists of only Americans, even though only he, the Engineer, and the Scout are confirmed to be American (Medic is German, Demoman is Scottish, Heavy is Russian, Spy is French, Sniper is Oceanic, and no one knows the Pyro's nationality). In Grave Matters, a possible "real" name or just another alias "Barrister Joe" and rank are mentioned by the ghost of his boss Redmond Mann. In Meet the Spy and later videos, he tends to act more idiotic and immature. This may be due to one of the comics revealing he has been drinking contaminated water, instead of the bottled water meant for the team. The Soldier was the basis for many Freak Fortress freaks, such as Painis Cupcake and Rubberfruit. Videos Meet the Soldier Soldierhiddendragon.png|The Soldier wearing the Hidden Dragon cosmetic. Soldierarchenemy.png|The Soldier as an archenemy. Soldierbatman.png|The Soldier wearing the Arkham Cowl cosmetic. Soldierandgrave.png|Rest in peace maggot. I win, the end. Trivia *The Soldier is voiced by Rick May. *The Soldier and Engineer are essentially the opposite or Antithesis of each other in many ways. Engineer is: from the southern part of USA, calm and intelligent, constructive, wears a hardhat, and seems to be mostly sane. The Soldier is: from the northern part of USA, belligerent and idiotic, destructive, wears a metal helmet, and is one of the most insane characters, partly thanks to drinking toxic water as revealed in the TF2 comics. *Each of the Soldier's primary weapons are some form of rocket launchers. His default secondary weapon is a shotgun, though he may also equip a wide variety of useful tools instead, such as an energy weapon pistol or specialized bugles that grant status buffs to his team. His default melee weapon is a shovel, though he has access to several military-grade tools such as pickaxes. *The BLU Soldier formed a strong friendship with the RED Demoman. Their employer did not appreciate this arrangement, and tricked the two into becoming enemies again. *The "Meet the Scout" video and "Righteous Bison" taunt show he enjoys juggling explosives. *The Soldier is similar to Charlie Hewitt from the ''Texas Chain Saw Massacre ''2003 remake film as they are both psychotic soldiers armed with a shotgun, and they are both killers. *He is one of the only two mercenaries in TF2 that do not wear any hand protection whatsoever. The other is Demoman. The Scout wears hand wraps, and the other classes wear gloves. See also Soldier on the Heroes Wiki Navigation pl:Żołnierz (Team Fortress 2) Category:Jingoists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Xenophobes Category:Paranoid Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cannibals Category:On & Off Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Sadomasochists Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Category:Samurai Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Collector of Souls Category:Self-Aware Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Relief Category:Weaklings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spouses Category:Mischievous Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero